Tutor Me
by KatieEatsBrains
Summary: A parent ordered study session and a heated atmosphere, yeah, we know where this is going. Kevedd.


Kevin was splayed out on his bedspread, upside down and tossing a baseball up and down, catching it and throwing it up again. His mind was a million miles away, not really focused on anything particular. He should've been studying, trying to keep his grades up so he could remain on the football team, but he just didn't have the attention span to try and pay attention to things like geometry and physics. But he needed to pass those bogus classes in order to graduate, to be free of the mundane life of schooling and play for a professional team. He was that good, even he knew that he'd eventually get into a college team and hopefully progress further.

But there was the problem of academics. Kevin heaved a sigh. He had planned to take care of that dilemma and bullied the smartest kid into tutoring him: Double D.

Well, he'd like to think that he had actually forced the dork into helping him, but his parents had caught whiff of his failing grades and relayed the information to Double D's parents. So on and so forth and this is where they ended up: being in the company of the person they hated most, each other.

Kevin tried to keep a rational grip on the situation. Just stick it out and get his grades up and then he could be done with Double D and vice versa.

Further down in the house, he heard the doorbell sound: once, twice… three times. Kevin jumped up, _lets do this_, and checked his reflection in the mirror on the back of his door. Wait. Why the hell would he be making sure he looked decent when all he was doing was getting tutoring from Double D. He didn't need to impress him. Just intimidate him, as per usual.

Kevin jogged down the stairs and opened the door, allowing the light from the living room behind him to illuminate the not-so happy Double D. He wore an orange t-shirt and tight black jeans that made his legs look small, and ever so long.

Huh. _Never noticed how tall he actually was._

"Um, good evening, Kevin." Double D mumbled, shifting his school books in his arms so that they were pressed against his thin chest.

Kevin scoffed. "Let's just get this over with." He moved aside, so Double D could enter his home. "I'm gonna grab something to drink. You know where my room is." He paused, then added, trying to be polite. "Did you want anything?"

A flush crossed the dork's cheeks and he murmured out: "Water, if you don't mind."

Kevin wandered into the kitchen as Double D ambled up the stairs. Kevin was right when he said that Double D knew where his room was, after all, Double D had spent a lot of time here as a child. His parents too busy, always traveling, and in need of a babysitter. Enter Kevin, as his parents were pretty close to Double D's, and therefore Edd was dropped here at their disposal to try and play nice with the bully Kevin.

Double D reached Kevin's room and looked around the space, remarking in the fact that it was actually _clean._ The bed was made, belongings picked up from the floor and the air smelling of… Well, Kevin. He must've just showered recently and his scent lingered from it. The smell made Double D feel a bit nostalgic. Kevin was once nicer, when they were younger and now, well, Double D had had his fair share of beatings from the red headed boy.

_ I wonder what changed…_

Double D heaved a sigh and yanked out the rolling chair from in front of Kevin's desk and tried to get comfortable when Kevin entered the room. He awkwardly handed Edd a glass of water (with a blush across his cheeks, Double D noted) and reached behind him to wake the computer. A play list was pulled up and Kevin turned it on low, killing the deafening silence between them.

Kevin plopped himself down on his bed and put his hands on his knees, leaning forward slightly. "Okay. Teach me." He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

Double D shifted and grabbed one of the books he had brought along. "Whatever you say. Now if you remember…"

His voice faded out and Kevin felt himself dozing. He couldn't even focus on the words coming from Edd's mouth. His attention was elsewhere, like what did Double D's hair look like without the black beanie. Was his hair long and tucked up into the hat or was it actually super short and spiky?

"Hello? Kevin? Are you listening?" Double D called out.

Kevin was still perplexed by the unknown style of the dork's hair. "Take your hat off." Was all that he said.

Double D flinched back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Take the hat off."

Edd fingered the hat nervously. "Why?" He asked, openly confused and a little… insulted?

Like, what the hell did his hat matter and/or have any interference with his tutoring of Kevin?

"I want to see what your hair looks like." Kevin said simply. Why was he saying any of this? He could care less about Double D, let alone what he looked like without his hat on.

"I'd rather not remove my hat, thank you very much. But if you're going to pester me further, I suppose I could just tell you what my hairs looks like." Double D offered as a solution to Kevin's completely random (and absurd) request.

"No way, dork. Gotta see it." Kevin bantered.

Double D crossed his arms, miffed. "Kevin, I can hardly see why this matters. Or how it pertains to my helping you."

Kevin smirked. "It's distracting me."

"Okay, this is a serious load of horse-"

Kevin had leaped from the bed and grabbed the top of Edd's black and white hat, pulling it from it's place on his head. Raven hair fell from underneath the cap and cascaded around the dork's neck.

Double D's hands went to his head, embarrassed by having the hat removed. "What the fuck, Kevin? Was that really necessary?" He asked angrily, ignoring the fact that he actually swore, he was just that pissed.

Edd waited for Kevin's derogatory laughter and was met with silence, minus the quiet music playing in the background. He looked up at the red haired boy and saw that his mouth was slightly open, and his cheeks were a soft pink color.

Double D looked up at him with absolute confusion. "Um… Kevin?"

Kevin couldn't think straight, let alone try and say something. He never would've imagine that Double D would let his hair grow out to that length, letting it lay messily here and there, as if on purpose.

"Would've never of guessed you had long hair, Double D." Was all that Kevin said.

Edd huffed out an irritated sigh and snatched the hat out of Kevin's fingers. "I still don't see how it matters." He put the beanie back on with a flourish and tucked the raven locks behind his ears. "Now if I may continue what I was saying earlier."

Kevin's stomach felt strange, too empty and twitchy, as if he was going to be sick. Did… did he actually feel bad for taking the hat? Or was it something else all together?

He took in the smaller boys' slender frame and dark eyes, the knowledgeable way he talked and his carefully implemented movements. Kevin found himself captivated, which made him shake his head.

_ Snap out of it._

"Seriously, Kevin. You're never going to get your grades up if I keep having to pull you from your thoughts." Double D sighed heavily and closed the textbook. "I guess I can play nice, so. What's troubling the invincible Kevin?" The last sentence oozed sarcasm as Double D knew that the boy was fine, just rather thick headed and maybe a little slow. Or maybe, something was actually troubling him and the kind hearted Edd couldn't just let the bully stew in misery.

Curse his friendliness.

Kevin was caught off guard by the smaller boy's question. And the show of kindness angered him, for some reason.

"You're the problem, dork." Kevin lashed out.

"Excuse me?" Double D blanched. "I'm just trying to help you."

Edd rose from the desk chair and ambled toward the taller boy, watching as he seethed with an unknown rage. "Seriously, what's your problem, Kevin? You're acting strange."

Kevin's chest heaved and the empty feeling only increased the closer Double D got to him. His face felt heated, the air thin and his mind too full.

Double D stretched out his fingers and pulled the red baseball cap from Kevin's head and backed away quickly with it in his hands. He started to laugh as he saw Kevin's disheveled red hair sticking up haphazardly.

Double D waved the hat in Kevin's point of view. "I'd say we're even now." He chuckled.

Kevin came back to reality and shouted at the dark haired boy. "Ah, the fuck, Double D?"

"Pay back." Edd smirked and tossed the red head his hat back. "Except the fact, that I gave it back to you. Now please, pay attention. We're wasting time." Double D said and turned back to the desk to grab the forgotten textbook when Kevin grabbed his wrist.

He turned, afraid that Kevin was going to sock him for taking his hat, but instead the boy's face was nothing but calm.

"Kevin, what're you-?"

Kevin kissed him. Pushed his mouth against the smaller boy's and used his surprise to his advantage as he furthered the kiss.

Double D could feel his face was hot with embarrassment as Kevin shoved his tongue into his mouth and pulled him against his muscled chest. Double D stumbled and they both fell back onto Kevin's bed, with Edd on top of the red headed boy.

Kevin felt flustered, his hands shaking as they traced the waistband of Double D's jeans. The younger boy hissed at the touch, surprised by Kevin's bravado. Kevin moved his fingers back up Edd's heated flesh, tracing his hipbones as their kiss deepened.

Double D had never been kissed before, let alone by a boy, by… Kevin, of all people. And yet, he didn't push off of Kevin's chest, just let things further themselves along as they both panted for air, for… _release_.

Kevin pushed Double D underneath him and pulled his orange shirt from his slender frame, lips coming down and claiming his neck with a less than gentle bite. Edd cried out and felt his hips arch up into Kevin's in response, who's pushed down into him.

Double D had remained frozen, unsure what to do or how to react to Kevin's new found affections. He didn't protest though, his brain was muddled with desire and he wanted nothing more than to sate the ache growing in his abdomen.

With shaking fingers, he undid the button on Kevin's jeans and pulled the zipper down. Feeling the material give slack around his tanned hips, he pushed the article down the red head's legs, leaving him in his plain black boxers.

Kevin was fully erect and panting for air when Double D pushed him back onto the sheets and kissed his way shakily down Kevin's muscled stomach. He sunk lower and lower until he met the edge of his boxers, which he tugged off immediately. Double D cast a glance up at Kevin and saw that he was already looking down at Edd.

The dark haired boy lapped at Kevin's trembling head and was rewarded with a gasp from the jock. He then took in his entire length in, head bobbing up and down slowly as he pleasured Kevin's sensitive flesh, who jerked his hips harshly into Double D's mouth. He almost choked, but he continued and allowed his mouth to move faster, wrapping his fingers around the red head's shaft and massaging the warm flesh, slowly.

"Fuck, Double D." Kevin groaned and Edd felt his cock twitch inside of his mouth as he finished harshly, filling Double D's mouth with his warm seed and forcing him to swallow his orgasm.

Double D felt ashamed as he gulped it down, dirty and in need of bleach. But there wasn't any time for his cleanliness obsession as Kevin forced him back onto the bed, tearing at his jeans and discarding them to the floor.

_ I should really fold those…_

But Kevin's mouth had claimed him and there was nothing else as the red head's tongue lapped at his sensitive skin. Double D cried out and arched greedily into the onslaught of pleasure. His fingers trembled as they tangled in Kevin's disheveled hair, forcing his mouth further down his cock. He could feel himself growing closer and closer, body desperate for release. But he was afraid, he couldn't let Kevin…

The thought was cut short when he felt Kevin shove himself inside of Double D. Kevin slapped his hand over Edd's mouth to keep him quiet as the pain of having something too big inside of him took him over and forced him to cry out loudly.

Keeping his hand over Double D's mouth, he began to thrust mercilessly into the smaller boy, earning some well placed moans from him. He smirked and continued the torture, loving the way Edd had turned a bright shade of red as pleasure befell him.

Double D was close, and he tried to warn Kevin around the hand on his mouth, but he refused to pull his fingers away and the dark haired boy came onto Kevin's muscled abdomen.

Double D lay back onto the bed gasping, mind fogged over with the tendrils of orgasm. Kevin snickered and wiped himself off on the blanket of his bed and plopped himself down next to Edd.

"What was that, Kevin?" Double D panted out.

"Pay back," The red head snickered. "For taking my hat."


End file.
